This invention relates generally to conveying devices for book binding machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to conveying device for book binding machines having continuous plate or cleated chains or similar conveying means. Typically such conveying devices have oppositely disposed longitudinal guides on the conveying track for supporting the plate or cleated chains in the region where inner books or books are clamped therebetween.
In German Patent DE-OS 24 28 620 a plate conveying device for book binding machines is disclosed which comprises a continuous roller chain pair driven by chain wheels. Plates are supported in an articulated manner on the chain studs by means of plate holders. Longitudinal guides which are disposed opposite one another are used to support the plate chains in the clamping zone. The distance between the active plate chain runs, including the longitudinal guides, is adjustable in accordance with the inner book thickness so that the inner books may be firmly clamped and conveyed in a linear direction.